My Best Friend's A Maneater
by XOXOGir
Summary: How could I not see it? How could I, Holly J Sinclair see that my best friend, Fiona Coyne, is a maneater? Literally...
1. The Fire

So I was watching Jennifer's Body (I LOVE this movie) and I was like, "HEY! I got an idea!" So, you know like in the halloween mini how Fiona was a mime and ate Drew? (that's funny! if you get it...I think negative thoughts..Don't judge me!) So, I was like if I mix this movie with Degrassi...What would happen? So, if you're reading this...You are truly awesome to give this story a chance!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything! I wish I did!

* * *

Holly J

_How did I end up here? In a crazy house? Because of my best friend. You would think you knew everything about your best friend and I thought I did...Boy, did she prove me wrong...how about we go back in time? Say three months ago?_

I always came second to my best friend, Fiona. We've been best friends since Kindergarten and everything I got, she wanted. I mean, her parents are rich but they don't even notice. I mean, Fiona was a little spoiled- Did I say a little? I mean, alot...Like when I was with her twin brother, Declan, he barely paid attention to me and focused all the attention on her. Now, I might be a little bitchy but Fi is everything I want to be. Yeah...I'm Vice President...Yeah, Sav Bhandari is my boyfriend but, she has everything. The looks...The popularity...The guys. She's even on Power Squad and I don't even want to know why. She's just wow. And I? The follower.

"Holly J, what are you doing tonight?" Fiona asked as she added lip gloss to her lip lips.

"Nothing. Sav might come over...It's nothing,"

"Did you two do it yet or what?"

"Fiona!"

She chuckled before looking at me."What? I'm telling the truth, Holly J. You two have been "waiting","

"Well, Sav and I aren't like you and your boyfriends,"

"Holly, Holly, Holly."She sang with a sigh." You are so boring after Declan left. Just come with me to this pub, it'll be fun. There's live music and I am not going with Anya..."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to meet guys that will actually have sex with you,"She teased. I poked her arm playfully and laughed.

"Fine but, I really don't want to come,"

"If only Sav could make you do that,"I pushed her this time and She chuckled."Hey! It's true!"

I chuckled and we both walked out of the bathroom. "Well, look who it is," Owen. Yuck. Fiona's ex boyfriend. I can't believe she dated him. Why? I would never know.

"Owen, leave me alone."

"Fiona, come on. We had some fun times,"

"_You_ had some fun times! I can't stand you," Fiona walked away and then he cornered her by her lockers."Look, you come to my house tonight. It'll be fun," Owen whispered in her ear huskily. I saw Sav and he pulled Owen off of her before slamming him into the lockers next to Fiona. She ran over to me and I hugged her as she looked at Sav.

"Is there a problem, Owen?" He asked, his hands clenching the collar of Owen's football Letterman jacket.

"Not at all, Sav."

"So, you weren't harassing Fiona?"

"Yeah. I was, okay? Get the off of me,"Owen pushed him away and Sav was about to punch until Fiona choked out through tears, "It isn't worth it!"

The angry boys looked at each other and then, her." Yeah. She's right," Owen said, walking away. I walked over to Sav and Fiona ran and hugged him."Thank you! Thank you!"

He looked at me and I motioned him to hug her back. He did and nodded."You're welcome, Fiona. It was nothing,"

She let go of him and smiled."It was something. Thank you." He smiled back at her and then joined me at my side."I'll leave. Holly J, tonight, okay?"

She walked away and Sav looked at me."Tonight? I thought we had plans?"

"We did but, Fi...She wanted someone to come with her to this pub,"

"Oh. So you would rather go to a pub than to spend a night with me?"He asked.

"Sav, I'm sorry!"I shouted as he walked down the hall. He threw up the middle finger and I sighed."Sav!"

Best friends forever? Best friends before boyfriends? Definitely.

* * *

As Fiona and I walked in the pub called "Lemon and Lime", I mentally wanted to see Sav and apologize.

"Oh. This is suppose to be fun, not love sick," She said, looking around.

"Fiona, please. Sav is not on my mind," I lied. KC pushed past me and Fiona smiled. "Well, KC could get Sav off your mind. He's pretty good,"

"You slept with a tenth grader? You don't have any boundary lines do you?"

"I do but he and I just hooked up...I was drunk, Holly J,"

"When aren't you?"I muttered, looking at the opening band currently playing.

"I heard that. Do you want anything from the bar?"

"No. You go and drink," She rolled her eyes before walking away, earning stares and looks as she walked. How come guys didn't do that to me? Crap...

"So, who are you with?"Drew asked.

"Um...With your girlfriend Alli. You know? Sav's little sister? The one who can kick your ass?"

"Feisty. I like that," I pushed him away. He's drunk. Great. A guy hits on me and I can't even flirt back because he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. God...For a smart person, I clearly don't get the flirting game...Especially with a drunk person.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Alli yelled, the crowd turning to them.

"Baby, nothing."

"Drew, SCREW YOU!" She walked out of the door and he followed her, occasionally stumbling. I sighed and Fiona joined me. "You turned him down, didn't you?"

"He has a girlfriend,"

"Okay. You got a point there," As the opening band finished up, the crowd clapped and screamed. It was really hot in here. How could Fiona come here without taking off he- She probably does take off her clothes. "Woo!"We both screamed as the next and final band came on. Fiona and the lead singer locked eyes and I sighed. Fiona has once again found "the one".

She looked at me as he began to sing and play his guitar."Did you see that?"

"See what?" I asked, still looking at the band still, trying to process their lyrics. Something about having sex and doing drugs and then-

"The lead singer was basically fucking me with his eyes,"

"Oh! That? Fiona, you really can't think he's into you...I mean, he's probably some weirdo..."

"Not even. He's mine...I called him,"

"Maybe you should date Adam again...You haven't been like this ever sin-"

"Do NOT mention him...I can't stand him,"

"For telling you that you need help?"

"I don't need help...He needs help,"

"Fiona, you loved him...I-"

"Holly...Adam is Adam but, I'm Fiona and I don't want relationships any more...Just one time flings,"

"Fine. I-" Screams came from all around and Fiona looked at me. "FIRE!" The lead singer screamed into the mic. I took Fiona's hand and pulled her through the crowd until we got to the door. Our hands let go of each other and I was terrified as I rushed out. You could hear the things falling down and whatnot and the screams...The screams filled your ears...All I was worried about was Fiona and some of my friends as I stood there looking at the fire. The band barged through the back door and Fiona came out with them as well, as other people. Fiona ran over to me and smiled.

"I'm going with the band! See you later,"She began to walk away and my finger curled around her wrist pulling her back over."Fiona, no! You barely know them!"

"Holly J! You are not my mother! Holly, I'll be fine,"She said jerking my grip away. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I sighed."No, Fiona. You are not going,"

"Fine, I am too going and you can be a square all your life," She ran away and hopped into the van...One of the band members slammed the back doors shut and I stood there dumbfounded as the van drove off.

"Wow, Fi. I hope you'll be okay,"I said before walking away from the burning down makeshift building to catch the bus. I will never mention this night to anyone...Not ever.

* * *

How was that? Was it good? Reviews please?


	2. The Girl With Amnesia

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two! Hope you like it...

* * *

Holly J

"Sav, I'm worried," I said into the phone, laying on my bed..My king sized bed."She hasn't called me yet and I'm worried,"

"HJ, relax. Knowing Fiona she's probably doing the guy,"

"Yeah..I'm glad you didn't come,"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know what I would do if you were there and died...I don't know what I would do without you,"

"HJ, don't worry..I love you,"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that."I smiled and he yawned."Tired?"

"A little..I wish you were here,"

"Why?"

"So, I can do things to you,"

"I don't think your parents would like that,"

"I don't care! I just want you here,"

"Sav, I would lo-"There was a noise down stairs and I looked around. My mother went to the supermarket but I didn't know she would be home so early."Sav, there's someone downstairs..In my house,"

"So, investigate...Just stay on the line,"

"So, you can hear me die? Sav, you are so nice,'I said in my sarcastic tone before getting up and slipping on my fluffy purple slippers. I walked out of my room and into my dad's office and took a golf club as Sav talked in my ear."Whatever happens I love you,"

"Aw! Sav, I love you too,"I tipped toed down the hall and took my time down the stairs...There was a light illuminating from the kitchen..I sucked in a deep breath before I whispered,"It's coming from the kitchen,"

"Don't go! The serial killer has a butcher's knife or something!"

"You watch too many horror movies," I stepped forward and My breathing hitched..I kept walking down the hall and Sav asked,"You're still going, aren't you?"

"Yes..You're not the one who might die,"I whispered franctically before getting my golf club ready for attack. "Okay..I'm going in,"Before I walked in, he said,"Check for any weak spots before fully attacking...They don't die until-"

"Sav, calm down..I'll try,"I walked in and gasped. Fiona? How'd she get in here? I flicked on the light and she turned around from the refrigerator..Her clothes were ripped, her hair a mess and then her face was splashed with blood. "What happened to you?"

"Who is it?"Sav asked in the phone. She looked at me...Her eyes this weird green cat like color. "Fiona,"

She snarled and I gulped before she gagged and threw up. This black, spiky liquid on the white titled floor. "Fiona, yuck! Ugh," She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at me.

"Fiona, you're gonna help me clean this up right?"She snarled again and walked to the back door and I looked at her. "Fiona?" She walked out the door and it slammed shut after she left..Okay, weird.

"What happened?"

"Sav, you don't wanna know."

"Holly Jeanette Sinclair! Look at this mess!"My mother, Kate, shouted, dropping the grocery bags to the floor. "What is this?" She asked, her index pointing to the floor and the black liquid.

"Mom, I honestly don't know,"

"Hang up from Sav or whoever you're talking to and clean this up," She commanded and I sighed.

"I didn't do that!"

"I don't give a rat's ass who did it! Clean this up now!"

I said good bye to Sav and got on my knees after she gave me a sponge to clean it up. I scrubbed as hard as I could and she began to put away the groceries and I wanted to explain everything."Mom, it's not coming off,"

"Holly J, what is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Heather would have never did this..I guess, you'll be here all night then," She walked away and I kept scrubbing. Fiona's sick...Really sick. There's something that doesn't make sense here though. Why did she run out like that? I need to ask her this tomorrow.

* * *

I walked the halls of Degrassi, searching for Fiona with a yawn. No luck. I sighed and felt someone tug on my green and pink floral dress in the back. I turned around and saw Sav. He wore his "It's not me, it's you" shirt, some black skinny jeans and sneakers. "Sav!"I hugged him and he looked at me. "You look tired," I nodded and he then asked,"Can you explain what happened last night?"

"You won't believe me,"I said, letting go.

"That's a lie. Tell me," his arm wrapped around my waist and and we began to walk to Physics together.

"Fiona threw up...Some weird black stuff,"

"Black stuff?"

I nodded "And she left before she could help me clean it up," I explained and he looked down at me.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know...She hasn't called me and I'm so worried,"

"Well, HJ.."We both walked into the classroom to find Fiona sitting at her desk, browsing at her iphone."You can talk to her now,"He kissed my forehead before going over to talk to Drew..I still wonder how he got in this class. I approached Fiona and she bobbed her head to her music. I yanked the earphones out and looked at her. "Holly J! What the fuck is your problem!"

"Um, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah. I went with the band and had some fun,"

"No. You came to my house last night,"I recalled and she looked at me like I had spoken fluent Spanish.

"Can I have what you're having?" She joked with a laugh.

"Fi, you threw up this black-

"Listen, whatever you're trying to blame me on...Stop. I had fun last night..Without you and I'll keep having fun. You're not gonna bring me down,"

I slipped into my desk and sighed."Fiona, you don't remember anything,"

"Except for your bitchy self..No. Just leave me alone,"

"Fiona,"

"Bite me!"She got up and walked out of the classroom. What is her problem? How could she not remember any of what happened last night? I really want my best friend back...

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
